Saviour, Again!
by shinigami71
Summary: My try at marriage laws/clan restoration act/harem story. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only time I say this.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Hall was filled to the brim with students, staff, government officials, and pure-blood lords. Nobody but the government knew what this meeting would be about but a select few knew that they would have to try to be prepared for whatever new thing the Minister had cooked up. No doubt that whatever it was, it would be a life changing event. Looking around the room, Harry could easily spot the Death Eater Lords, the Order members, and hell even Lord Sirius Black, a pardoned ex-con and Harry's godfather, was here.

The entire hall was silent as the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, stepped up to the podium and began to speak, getting straight to the point, "Everybody knows that because of the recent wars, the pure-blood clans of old have been reduced from almost a hundred witches and wizards to but a few and in the case of the Potter clan, two hundred to one."

Harry grimaced, his family had once been the largest of the pure-blood clans now he was the last Potter, and he had a damn Dark Lord gunning for him. 'Just bloody great.'

Fudge continued, "Because of this great travesty and the severe decrease in the magical population, the Ministry and the Wizengamot has decided to reenact the Restoration Laws. This means that every witch; muggleborn, half-blood, or pure-blood, above the age of 13 is to turn herself in to the Ministry at the end of this meeting for training to become a mother. To defy this law will be seen as an act of treason and will be dealt with accordingly."

The entirety of the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw girls burst into outraged tears knowing that there was nothing they or anyone could do to help them. The Slytherin girls seemed sad and resigned as if they had already been told that the purpose of their lives was to be nothing more than breeding stock and most likely they had.

"Any wizard that is financially stable, is capable of having children, and has the deed to a house of at least 6 bedrooms, will be able to have the honor of conceiving with a 'mother'. However only wizards who have an old pure-blood name will have the honor of being the head of a clan. I will warn you right now, every 'mother' is to be treated with the respect every magical mother deserves regardless of blood. If the Ministry finds out otherwise the 'mother' will be confiscated and put back in the system and the children will be confiscated and moved to a magical orphanage, as well as the confiscation of the entirety of your estate and a sentencing of five years in Azkaban for each mistreated 'mother' and a further year for each child in need of confiscation. The ministry is serious about this, we will not stand for the mistreatment of a 'mother' or her children." Minister Fudge stated, seriously.

Harry's eye's immediately wandered to the Slytherin boys, several of them were smirking at each other as if the law didn't even apply to them, Harry growled angrily to himself as he turned back to his table and looked over the Gryffindor boys almost all of them were angry, all except; Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, but Harry had known that those two had DE personalities.

"Now then on to the necessities; one, all 'mothers' will be a hundred thousand galleons, 25,ooo will go to the parents of the 'mother', while the rest will pay for the 'mothers' future children's Hogwarts scholarship tuition; two, all 'mothers' must give birth to at least three children and 2 of the children must be boys before she is even allowed to proceed with a career of her own; three, all 'mothers' will have a ribbon placed around their necks that will record their medical condition and the spells being placed on them. This is to protect the 'mother' from abuse, the ribbon will alert the DMLE of the mistreatment of a 'mother' and the DMLE will act accordingly. After a 'mother' has given birth to the necessary amount of children, if she decides to continue the life of a 'mother' the ribbon will remain around her neck.

"Four, all 'mothers' rooms will be placed under a type 2 time capsuled ward (means the time will pass twice as fast in the room) which will cost 1000 galleons each. And last but more importantly; five, all magic will be restricted and bound to your properties until the program has been completed." Fudge actually looked proud of himself at that and Harry could understand why.

Fudge had just put the war in a strangle hold and guaranteed the survival of the pure-blood clans at the same time. Harry was actually a little impressed with the man and he'd tell him so if the man hadn't of also gave the DE's a chance to create their own army. Then again them ribbons were pretty impressive by themselves.

Once again Harry looked to the Slytherin boys, they didn't seem as happy as they once were but they still held a determined look to them and it made Harry wonder just how many of them would be arrested during this program because it looked like the ministry was serious about protecting the 'mothers'.

"Harry? What do we do?" Neville Longbottom whispered from across the table.

Harry turned to look at him, before looking at Hermione's tear-stricken face and immediately made a decision right then and there. Taking a deep breath, Harry made his decision known, "We help as many of the 'mothers' as we can. We know who would treat them right. We know what is needed to be allowed even one of the 'mothers'. We can't protect all of them but we can protect as many as we can."

Neville nodded his agreement, "Alright then."

Ron grimaced, "Wish I could help you guys, but I don't quite fit the requirements."

Fred and George spoke up, "Yeah sorry bout that, Harry."

Harry looked uncomfortable, "Yeah, actually something I did awhile back might actually be of some use now."

Ron and the twins looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Harry shifted in his seat, "I kinda set up an account for each of you three and bought you each a house. Then I used my fathers cloak to put the account keys and the deeds in your school files."

Neville burst into laughter, "You sneaky little bastard!"

"Exactly how much did you give us, Harry?" Ron yell-whispered.

"Um maybe... a million galleons..." Harry mumbled, sheepishly.

"A million galleons between us?" Ron stated thoughtfully, "Doesn't sound that bad I guess."

"Um... sure let's go with that." Harry said under his breathe.

Hermione giggled at Harry's words, "Thank you Harry for doing this I know you hate being the center of attention and you hate what they're doing to the witches but you still want to help the 'mothers' even though what you're about to attempt will put you in the spot light. I really appreciate this, Harry. I'm sure the others do too."

A clearing of the throat drew every bodies attention back to Fudge, "Now then, will the new 'mothers-to-be' please make your way to the front and follow Madam Promfrey into the room through the staff room doors. There Madam Promfrey will implant a mothers knowledge into your minds and place your ribbons around your necks. While that is going on I will ask the owner candidates to stand up, summon their files and hand their files in for consideration. With any luck you will have been given a new owner by time you walk back through those doors. Your new ribbon will bear your owners family coat of arms. Professor McGonagal will help you sort yourselves and when you hear your owners family name you will stand behind your new owner, where you will be portkeyed to your new home."

It took a few minutes to clear the Hall of the appropriate women and when it was finally done, Fudge turned back to the room,"Now then would the gentlemen with the requirements needed who want to be considered please stand up and summon your files."

As one Harry, Neville, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Fred, and George stood up followed immediately by Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Cedric Diggory, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, and Sirius Black. Immediately all files had been summoned and given to the ministry officials.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Savior Again!

After maybe thirty minutes of deliberation, Minister Fudge finally stood up and proudly announced, "I would like to congratulate everyone that has turned in their file. Everyone has been accepted to a point. Now I would like to ask that for those of you that were not allowed as many 'mothers' as your companions, don't be jealous. They were entitled to their number because of either their financial situation or because of their last heir status.

"Now I have several magical lists of all the 'mothers-to-be' when I hand them to you I want you to look over them quickly during the fifteen minute break I will allow you to talk things over with your friends. During that time I want you to decide which 'mothers-to-be', lets call them MTBs, you'll want to join your family and mark as many of them off as you want. Afterwords, I'll call out the first of the names of the gentlemen and how many MTBs you are allowed and the ones that you marked will be yours. If you marked out more than you are allowed, the magic of the list will go by the ones you selected first and continue on to who was next and so on and so on." Minister Fudges smile was huge as he began handing out the magical list's.

When Harry looked down at the list he saw at least 76 names on the list and immediately sighed in annoyance.

Neville whispered to Harry, "How do we go about this Harry?"

Harry frowned, "We mark every girl on the list. Start with the ones that you know you have at least some feelings towards and afterwords just start randomly marking names. But at the moment we need to discuss who is off limits. Neville you go first."

Neville blushed but answered nonetheless,"Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbotts, Sally-Anne Perks, and Susan Bones."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Got a bit of a thing for redheads don't you?!"

Neville's blush spread to his ears as Harry chuckled, "Alright Ron your up."

"Lavendar Brown." Ron said easily, having been dating her for sometime now, "Who's yours Harry?"

Everyone leaned forward to hear his answer even Sirius who had plopped himself down beside Neville during the conversation.

Harry looked over the list trying to control his rising blush, "Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, and Astoria Greengrass."

Neville frowned, "Wait, I've seen you eying Astoria and Padma but not Daphne and Parvati. So why are you claiming those two?"

"Because their sisters." Sirius snickered.

"Sirius is partially right," snicker "however I didn't think it would be a good idea to separate them. I'm sure they would like to make sure that their sister is being treated right." Harry answered, "Unless someone here has a thing for Daphne and Parvati then I'm going to take them if I can."

His group shook their heads and Sirius stated, "You'll no doubt be one of the ones that is allowed more than ten or fifteen MTBs, Harry. The Ministry will want more magicals to have their hands on the Potter Techniques. But never mind that right now. George?"

"Alicia Spinnet. Fred?"

"Angelina Johnson. "

After that the discussion pretty much ended with Charlie choosing; Penelope Clearwater, Nymphadora Tonks, and Katie Bell; Bill choosing; Fleur Delacour; and Cedric choosing; Cho Chang. With five minutes left to their break they randomly began marking names off, before the timer ended.

Once again Minister Fudge stood up, "I trust everyone is finished marking names off."

At their collective nods, he smiled, "Good. Now Harry Potter, congratulations on obtaining 19 MTBs. We look forward to the arrivals of your future children. Please wait until this meeting is over with before you stand and head out the Great Hall door. Your MTBs will be waiting for you in the hallway for you to portkey to your property, after this meeting of course."

Nodding Harry tried to control his rising blush. He couldn't believe that they thought him capable of managing 19 women or rather MTBs. That was nearly 60 children and when you think about the fact that an MTB is not allowed to stop having children until they have atleast 3 children 2 of them that are suppose to be boys. He could end up caring for more than a hundred children. Damn the ministry! And damn his hero complex!

"Neville Longbottom, congratulations on obtaining 11 MTBs."

"Ronald Weasley, congratulations on obtaining 2 MTBs."

"Fred Weasley, congratulations on obtaining 3 MTBs."

"George Weasley, congratulations on obtaining 3 MTBs."

"Charlie Weasley, congratulations on obtaining 5 MTBs."

"William Weasley, congratulations on obtaining 5 MTBs."

"Cedric Diggory, congratulations on obtaining 5 MTBs."

"Sirius Black, congratulations on obtaining 6 MTBs."

'Well, 59 out of 76 isn't so bad.' Harry thought, idly hearing that Draco Malfoy had just been allowed 7 MTBs. Theodore Nott was allowed 3 MTBs, as was Blaise Zabini. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were each allowed 2 MTBs. Atleast they had managed to keep 59 MTBs from Voldemorts army. Hopefully the other 17 MTBs that had been unlucky enough to be saddled with DE's would end up back into the system, where he could either buy them himself or have one of the others buy them.

"With that last bit of information I now call this meeting to an end. If the owners of the MTBs would please step out into the Hall a goblin will be waiting with your MTBs to set up the appropriate time wards in the appropriate places. Feel free to leave when ever you're ready." With those last words, Fudge walked out the side doors, most likely to avoid the no doubt angry and sorrowfilled ladies in the Hall.

"Right then. I suggest you guys brace yourselves for anger and tears. Good luck." Harry smarted as he bravely walked through the Great Hall doors to find his 19 MTBs. Finding them, Harry was immediately made aware that while they had been sorted into their proper groups they had not been made aware of just who had bought and claimed them.

Several of the girls were holding each other and crying, even Hermione looked scared and yet still hopeful. She was comforting one of the younger girls, Yuna Chang, he believed, when he entered the hall. She must have heard his footsteps because she looked up, her face guarded, before seeing Harry and immediately breaking out into relieved sobs of his name.

Harry smiled at her, as he walked over to the group. Gathering Hermione into a hug, he whispered into her ear, "I told you that we would get as many as we could, Mione. We managed 59 out of 76. Only 17 slipped our grasp."

"Thank you, Harry!" Hermione whispered, tearfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Savior Again

"Lord Potter?" A gravely voice, no doubt that of a goblins, interrupted.

Turning to face the goblin, Harry greeted, "Hello Master Goblin. I suppose we should get going. The Gryffindor Manor should be fine for the moment. I'll be spliting the ladies up into branches there."

The goblin nodded his approval, "How many branches do you wish, miLord?"

Harry consider the question for a moment, "I believe five branches should do the trick. Main branch will have five MTBs and be located at the Gryffindor Manor. Second and Third branches will have four MTBs each and will be located at Lillians Chateaux and Potter Villa respectively. Fourth and Fifth branches will have three MTBs each and will be located at Potter's Vineyard and Evans Townhouse, again, respectively."

The goblin nodded quickly making a note in his papers that would notify his need for more goblins, before placing his hand on the rope portkey that Harry had rolled out. A few moments later the entire group found themselves in a huge grand office that very obviousily screamed gryffindor. Vanishing the used portkey with an unconcious wave of his wand, Harry sat down behind his desk, gesturing the girls to sit down on the conjured couches, he looked over them recognizing eight of them easily; Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Lily Moon, 14, and Luna Lovegood and Astoria Greengrass, 13.

"Ladies if you would introduce yourselves, things would be a lot easier."

One of the older girls maybe eighteen or nineteen with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes glared at him and said harshily, "What does it matter? We're only here to pop out your kids so your line doesn't die out. For all you care you could just number us."

Eyebrow raised, Harry drawled, "Right. What's your name?"

Scowling, she answered, "Esmerelda Malfoy, age 18."

'A Malfoy. Of course she would think that. She was raised to think that way.' Harry thought, before asking her, "And why do you think your here?"

Rolling her eye's, she answered, "I just said didn't I?! We're here to pop out your kids so your line doesn't die out."

Harry nodded, thoughtfully, before saying, "To be perfectly truthful, Miss Malfoy, while yes I've always wanted a big family, having 19 lovers and no doubt more than 57 children, was not what I had in mind. In fact I would've been perfectly satisfied to have just married the woman I love and have a few children. However-"

She interrupted, "Then why didn't you?"

"However, considering we're only fourteen years old, I wouldn't have proposed for quite a few years. Because of that and the fact that the Minister decided to spring this program on everybody, the woman I love was forced into this program with you. Obviousily, I wasn't going to allow the woman I love to fall into the hands of Death Eaters, so I entered myself into the program and had several of my friends and allies do the same. Especially as I highly doubt the woman I love would've been happy with me if I left any women to the hands of Death Eaters."

Harry continued, "Now you don't have to stay and become a mother of my children, but let me warn you of exactly what will happen if you leave. As you have not given birth to any children, you will be forced back into the system by the Ministry and this time you just may end up in the hands of a Death Eater. Should you stay however, all you have to do is give birth to three children. As long as two of the children are boys, you'll be free to go. You don't have to have anything to do with the children or me. But I will say this, if you have anything to do with the children you will have to deal with me being around. Should any of you try to take my children from me, I will have you charged with line theft. You've been warned. Now I ask again, please introduce yourselves."

It was silent for a moment before one of the younger girls with curly brown hair that fell to her shoulder blades and hazel eyes stood up and whispered, "Cora Summers, age 13."

Harry smiled at her softly, as the other girls followed her example.

"Bethany Smythe, age 16." Said a rather petite girl with chin lengthed auburn hair and brown eyes.

"Emily Tillings, age 14." Long waist length raven hair, light crystal blue eyes, 4'10".

"Guiniveve Maxwell, age 17." Shoulder length red hair, brown eyes, 5'2".

"Ivy Dyrdra, age 16." Raven haired up in a ponytail, pale ivory skin, dark brown eyes, 4'8".

"Ilita Mayazawa, age 18." Shoulder blade length dark brown curly hair, tan skin, black eyes, 5'4".

"Navea Patil, age 13." She had Parvati and Padma's dark brown eye's and long dark brown hair, she stood at 4'9".

"Alia Casshern, age 19." Short wavy black hair, light purple eyes, 5'4".

"Yuna Chang, age 13." Long black braided hair, bright blue eyes, 4'6". And;

"Courtney Reynolds, age 14." Long wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, 4'10".

Smiling lightly, Harry stood from his desk, "And I am Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Last Living Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, and Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black, age 14."

"As of now everyone of you are under the protection of the Potter, Gryffindor, and Black Houses, as such you will act befitting of your stations as Ladies of the Potter House. Which means that you represent my name and house. Do not dishonor my name or my house. You will not like the consequences. Do not take my warnings lightly. I will never abuse or mistreat any of you or the children but that does not mean that I will tolerate disrespect or criminal behavior. Should any of you ever raise your hand to my children for anything other than a justified spanking, I will have you charged with the abuse of a child of a Lord to the fullest extent of the law. Do not test me on this." Harry warned, seriously.

After a moment, he continued, "As I told the Master Goblin, there will be five branches and in every branch there will be one Head Lady. She will be in charge of three responsibilities; one, reporting any abuse or pregnancy difficulties every morning during the mandatory family brunch; two, scheduling any and all of their branch families outings; and three, she is to act as a second mother to any and all children in her branch."

"Beyond that you all have a choice to make. You are all quite welcome to stay in the Potter Clan indefinantly and I will do my utmost best to support you in your chosen careers. If however you choose to leave the clan and your children after you have birthed the required children then I will help you get on your feet before I leave you to your life. Any questions?"

Cora immediately asked, rather excitedly, "What branch will I be in?"

Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Alright I suppose I should get to that part. Mind you, I am doing all this on the fly so please don't get upset by my choices."

Standing up, Harry walked around the desk and idly began separating the girls. Placing Hermione with Emily, Mandy, Cora, and Yuna in the Main Branch. In the Second branch, Luna, Guineveve, Ilita, and Alia. In the Third branch, Daphne, Astoria, Bethany, and Esmeralda. In the Fourth branch, Parvati, Navea, and Courtney. In the Fifth branch, Padma, Lily, and Ivy.

"Alright then the Head Ladies will be Hermione, Luna, Daphne, Parvati, and Padma." Harry concluded.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait but I had a bit of writers block.


End file.
